


Ordini del Dottore

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fire, First Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Singing, Solangelo Babies, Sunshine - Freeform, True Love, True Love's Kiss, kiss, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "La vita di Nico era cambiata radicalmente da quando si era messo insieme a Will. Tutto gli sembrava essere più luminoso e bello, ma forse era un effetto collaterale dello stare con un figlio di Apollo. Ogni mattina però si svegliava con il sorriso sulle labbra e faceva colazione insieme a lui. Gli piaceva aiutarlo in infermeria e ogni tanto dargli una lezione di scherma, gli piaceva fare le attività del campo in coppia con lui, passeggiare mano nella mano in riva al laghetto delle canoe, darsi la buonanotte con un tenero bacio davanti alla capanna…"Buona lettura!





	Ordini del Dottore

La vita di Nico era cambiata radicalmente da quando si era messo insieme a Will. Tutto gli sembrava essere più luminoso e bello, ma forse era un effetto collaterale dello stare con un figlio di Apollo. Ogni mattina però si svegliava con il sorriso sulle labbra e faceva colazione insieme a lui. Gli piaceva aiutarlo in infermeria e ogni tanto dargli una lezione di scherma, gli piaceva fare le attività del campo in coppia con lui, passeggiare mano nella mano in riva al laghetto delle canoe, darsi la buonanotte con un tenero bacio davanti alla capanna…  
«You are my sunshine» ecco, questa forse era l’unica cosa che Nico odiava. Quella sera, davanti al falò, Will Solace aveva iniziato a cantare quella canzone all’orecchio, mentre gli altri non potevano sentirlo. La sua voce stonava appositamente, facendo ridere Nico a crepapelle.  
«Solace smettila, ti prego. Connor Stoll ci sta guardando male» gli disse il figlio di Ade, stanco di vedere gli altri ragazzi che gli lanciavano occhiate di rimprovero. In tutta risposta, Will continuò, stonando sempre di più.  
Mentre cantava, si perse ad osservare Nico che cercava di soffocare le risate per non attirare ancora di più l’attenzione. Era così raro che si divertisse al punto da farsi uscire le lacrime e lui non voleva assolutamente perderselo. Adorava le fossette ai lati della bocca che si formavano quando rideva, e i suoi occhi scuri resi più belli dalle lacrime, per non parlare del dolce suono della sua risata che di tanto in tanto si sentiva tra le centinaia di voci che li circondavano, arrivava alle orecchie di Will e gli accelerava il battito cardiaco, facendolo ballare al ritmo della samba.  
«Nico» lo chiamò e lui subito si girò verso il figlio di Apollo, puntandogli addosso quelle iridi scure che tanto gli piacevano.  
«Baciami, ordine del dottore!» e Nico non se lo fece ripetere, infischiandosene degli altri semidei che li guardavano e beandosi di quella sensazione di calore ormai familiare che provava all’altezza del petto, ogni volta che le loro labbra si sfioravano. Nico pensò che, nei sei mesi che lo conosceva, era l’ordine migliore che gli avesse mai dato.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata con una Solangelo. Ammetto che sia un po' piccolina e che non è neanche tanto carina ma volevo scriverla da un po'. Spero vi piaccia e, se volete, lasciate una recensione per farmi sapere che ne pensate! A presto!


End file.
